Money can't buy
by blackhound14
Summary: He was separated from this friends for a single purpose, to dominate the entire world, and now after eight years of hard work Antonio is a very successful business man. He has now dedicated his life to search for his long lost friend but will the things go as planned when he rescues a angry young Italian from the plane crash?
1. prologue

MONEY CAN'T BUY.

Prologue.

He knew that he had everything, he always knew. But he always thought that there was something missing, something that he cannot buy with all the money he has. He knew that it was something he had to feel.

Antonio was an easy going and a fun loving Spaniard but he could be dead serious if he wanted to. That was a side, a darker side of him the every one was scared of.

It was a peaceful day for Antonio, why shouldn't it be? It was his day off which he rarely got due to a load of work.

He was successful in his life and also one of the richest people on the planet. No one knew about how he grew so powerful in just four years. Some of the ways were dark, no one but he himself knew about. He would do anything to accomplish his goal.

His goal to dominate the entire world.

He was at his home in Spain, tending to the tomatoes he grew in his enormous backyard. He loved to do this himself instead of having some servants take care of them. Who knows what they would do to his precious tomatoes.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring…..

_What? Who is calling me on my day off?_. Antonio got his phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. It was Emma.

She was his secretary and a very nice friend. But this time it was nothing but an annoyance to him.

"Hello?" Antonio answered the phone.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt you on your day off, but Sir Francis has requested a meeting with you" Emma said.

_Francis? It's been a long time since I last heard that name. _A smile came up on his face. "Please, tell him to come to my mansion at 8pm~" he said in a joyful tone.

"Yes, Sir!" she replied with a chuckle.

_It's been a while since I last met him. It's been 8years I guess._

_8 years that's a long time._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I (My tomato's tragic fate….)

It was 7:48pm and almost time for Francis to arrive. Nothing could get more than ultra happy than to see his long lost friend. His beautiful green eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness.

Ding Dong…Ding Dong…

Antonio dashed out sided the room he was seated in and ran towards the door and opened it.

A man with blue eyes, blonde hair reaching his shoulder, a beard and a large smile on his face, was standing in front of Antonio.

It's Francis.

"Hey, mon ami" he said with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Holla, mi amigo. It's been a loooong time" Antonio beamed at his with his sun blazing smile.

They both share a hug and Antonio gets a few kisses on the cheeks by the French man. Well what else would, you expect from Francis as we all know what a flirt he is.

They both started walking to reach the room where Antonio was seated earlier. On their way they both talked about their past mischieves and how perfect their lives were before they had to inherit their fathers companies.

They sat down on the sofa once they reached the room.

The room was plain with red curtains and red carpet, a big sofa and two small ones on the side with a table in the centre. The shelves were mostly filled with trophies from Antonio's football days and some pictures. Most of the pictures were just him and his father. His mother had died of a car accident when he was just five and does not remember much about her.

"So tell me Francis, what have you been doing for the past eight years?" Antonio asked the blonde.

"Nothing much but work. Since the day I left my old man wouldn't stop giving me business lessons every night right in front of my partner! How would you feel if your father started lecturing you about business and using people (sometimes) right in front of your partner that too naked!?"

I laughed at visualizing that. "That would be bad"

"Right? And….." they went on like this for hours. Sharing their memories of how they spent their past eight years and making new ones. Antonio then finally asked the question he wanted to ask since the time they entered the red room.

"Hey, Francis did you hear anything from Gilbert?"

Francis, who was earlier laughing after hearing some joke, stopped and forrowed his eyebrows. He looked more serious now. "No. nothing. Nothing at all. I tried getting in touch but no use. It's like he never existed…I've tried everything in my power, but…"

There was silence in the room until Francis continued "but I could not do anything. That is why I came to you. Tonio, you can find him, can't you?"

"Don't worry mi amigo. I'll do everything I can to complete our gang again. 'The bad touch trio' shall be reunited." Antonio replied in a dramatic tone but with a smile.

"Thanks, mon ami" Francis said returning the smile.

But these smiles didn't last long 'cause they were interrupted by a strange noise

VOOOOOOOOOSH….BANG!

It was the sound of a plane crashing and it was too close to go over from the carriedo estate. The impact was so loud that Antonio and Francis were forces to fall down.

After the impact it took them five minutes to realize what had happened and another five seconds to for them to dash out and reach the tomato yard.

Antonio was worried sick about his tomatoes but more worried about the people who might have gotten injured.

When they finally reached the yard they came across an unconscious body. Antonio bent down to his knees to check the pulse and luckily the body was still breathing. The breathing was ragged and unsteady.

The body was of a boy around eighteen to nineteen years of age. The colour of his hair was of a chestnut colour, with olive skin and a weird curl popping on the side.

When Antonio tried to pick the guy up, the guy slowly opened his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes which were so desperately asking for help looked dashingly adorable. Antonio heart skipped a beat at the sight.

The boy said just two words "help….me" and fainted again.

So without any further ado Antonio shouted for any of the servants near by so that they can take the unconscious boy to a safe room and to call for a doctor immediately.

After all that was done, Francis called out for him to look at the huge fire. Most of Antonio's tomatoes were grilled due to it. He had a look that said that he would cry any time now.

"looks like the lad made it out safe" Francis said with a smirk as Antonio came and stood right beside him looking at the blazing fire.

The fire had started due to the plane crash.

"yeah, but my tomatoes suffered a tragic fate…." Antonio said. _I guess I can get him to do something for me then as he destroyed my yard… _Antonio thought with a devilish smirk coming on his face. That look sure made Francis shiver.


	3. Chapter 2

hi there. this is my first fanfiction so help me in any way you can~. Reviews make my day so remember to give a lot of them.

...

CHAPTER II

"He is fine or should I say will be fine" Abel said.

"Oh, that's good to hear, hon?" said Francis as Abel gave the list of medicines to Antonio.

"but he still needs to rest. Don't try anything on the poor guy, Antonio, he is still asleep…..so give me hundred euros"

"don't you think that's too much?" Antonio asked.

"not at all. You owe me fifty euros for getting my ass here and another fifty for tolerating _you_! Be lucky that I'm giving you discount".

"no. you will be done with sixty euros"

"come on, you are damn rich. Money is like dust in your pocket send some of the dust to me too"

"if that so then get a broom and start cleaning!"

"ninety five euros!"

"sixty!"

"eighty five!"

"seventy!"

"seventy five!"

"deal! Now go away!"

"And remember what I told you. Don't fuck the guy while he's sleeping"

"Of course, I won't!"

"Somehow I don't believe that, Antone..." said Francis with his usual grin.

"Come on Francis, not you too!"

"Look your friend knows you too well" Abel said.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES JUST SHUT UP!" said a strange voice.

Three of them turned to look at the source of the sound. They looked shocked as those hazel eyes were staring at them in annoyance.

"Oh, you are awake, Mon Cheri?" Francis asked as he removed a red rose from god knows where.

"Can't you see blind bastard!"

The other two started laughing as Francis was dumbstruck.

"What the fuck are you'll laughing for bastards?!"

"He's nasty" Abel said.

"I would say he's sexy" Francis said as he recovered from the shock.

"I would say he's cute ~. Awww so adorable." Antonio cooed and went straight for a bear hug towards the smaller boy.

"Get your ass off me you funky douche bag!" the boy said as the struggled to get out of Antonio's arms.

"No~ make me"

"Fuck you!"

"Ooh, he's feisty! Antonio, would you mind giving him to me?" Francis asked.

On hearing that Antonio started emitting dark aura. He turned his face to look at the horrified French man. His face turned darker and darker.

"I was just joking Mon ami, he's all yours" Francis said with a nervous smile as he escaped the room together with Abel.

After Antonio was sure that other two guys had left. He returned to his normal self and turned his face back towards the small guy who was still in his arms.

"What the hell was that bastard?"

"What was what?" Antonio asked with an innocent face and a killer smile.

"N….nothing"

"Ooh, you look like a tomato, how adorable".

"Just shut up!"

"So, tell me what's your name. I'm Antonio by the way" he asked a he finally let the guy free.

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you. Hmpf!"

"Do what you want _love~"_

"Wha….don't call me that!"

"Love. Love. Love. Love~"

"Shut up just shut up!" the guy screamed as he threw a pillow at Antonio.

"But _love._ If you don't tell me your name, how would I call you then?"

at this the smaller one got quiet and looked as thought he was thinking hard and finally broke the silence "Lovino. Just don't ask for anything else! Got it bastard?!"

"Alright Lovi~. You are going to be my personal secretary from now on~" Antonio smiled but it was soon shattered by a shoe which was shot straight at his face. "Lovi~!?"

"Shut up! I won't be a secretary for a pervert like you and what's up with this '_lov_i' huh?"

"Lovi~ is a cute name and I like it. You are my secretary already 'cause all the paper work to get you to work for me is done and I don't think that you have a place to return to after your accident. That reminds me you hurt my toma's you know"

"What the fuck is toma's?"

"My tomatoes, you hurt my TOMATOES!. You owe me for that too! Now you've got to stay!" Antonio said with a creepy grin.

Lovino sighed in defeat and finally agreed. "Alright, tomato bastard get me some tomato soup!"

"Aye aye, sir" Antonio replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and went to sleep as Antonio exited the room.

A little while later…..

Antonio who was eating a tomato entered the room with a beautiful woman. She had blond hair reaching just bellow her shoulders, green eyes and a cat like smile on her face. She had a tray which consisted of a kettle, few cups and saucers and a huge bowl full of tomato soup. It looked yummy.

"Hey, lovi~ wakie wakie~" Antonio said close to Lovino's ears as he woke the guy up.

"What is it bastard?" Lovino asked as he sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

"I-"

"I was just thinking that you might want something to drink so I brought some coffee along with the soup" the woman interrupted Antonio.

"Emma, this is Lovino and Lovino this is Emma" Antonio sighed and introduced both of them.

"ooh, how cute~. Is he an Italian? Because that accent is so Italian!" Emma asked.

"Yes babe, I'm from the country of love namely 'Italy'. So, would you like to go on a date with me?" Lovino asked with a playful smirk.

This sure made Antonio choke on his tomato. He thought that lovi was a mean, rude and bad mouthed guy but he's all flowers in front of Emma. He was totally confused.

Emma chuckled "sure, but now you need to rest and have something to eat."

"Right, you will feed me with your hands won't you?" he winked.

"Sure" she chuckled again and started feeding him soup.

"It's delicious Emma"

"Right? Antonio makes the best tomato soup ever!" she said and Lovino froze turning his head towards Antonio who was ultra happy at being commented.

"that tomato bastard made this?!" he asked as he turned his face back toward the woman and pointed his index finger at Antonio.

"yes~ lovi~ I wanted you to taste my cooing~!" Antonio said and his smile getting bigger and brighter by every word he said.

"Lovino, don't you think that you've got to say something to Antonio?"

"No I don't!"

"Come on lovi~"

"No. bastard no!"

"Please. Lovino he made it especially for you"

"I never asked him to!"

"You sure did lovi~" Antonio said as he took Lovino into a tight hug.

"Get off me!" Lovino struggled to get off the Spaniards grip.

"Not until you say it~"

Suddenly Lovino stopped resisting and opened his mouth to say the magical words "th….thank you tomato bastard…..now get off me!" his cheeks turned red.

Those words including the swearing were like music to Antonio's ears. He finally let go of him and sits down on the near by chair with a dumb/satisfied look on his face.

Emma chuckled _this is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 3

hi there~. here is the third chapter of _money can't buy. so this chapter is written in lovino's POV._

...

CHAPTER III

Lovino's POV

Damn that tomato bastard! It's been a week since I got here and he's already ordering me around, even my injuries have hardly (totally) healed. He is fucking annoying! All he does is smile and eat a tomato, smile and eat a tomato, smile and eat a tomato. It just doesn't make any sense, when does he _actually_ work? He already has a beautiful Belgian woman as a secretary. Why do _I _have to become his _personal _secretary?! What's a difference between a secretary and _personal_ secretary, anyways? According to some movies I saw….a _personal _secretary does _all_ the _personal _work like…..blush. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Never! That would never ever happen! I would rather tend to those tomatoes but not _him._

Aside from the tomato bastard there is another fucker lurking around, _Francis the fuck face. _That perverted bastard always tries to get under my Armani pants! (Even though they are not mine but tomato bastards) moreover what's annoying is that fuck face pops up just when that tomato bastard is out of my sight.

I manage to run away from him but always end up in Antonio's study. Where Antonio would be reading a cookery book which for some reason read 'cooking francis balls' by 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'. Just why he needs to read a book which he had written himself was beyond me. But thanks to him that the fuck face wont trouble me (even though I won't admit it out loud).

And in the end, here I was in front of the Frog's house. I was forced to travel all the way from Spain to France to meet the fancy pants. It amazes me, how many pet names I could give to Francis the fuck face.

"Tell me why I'm here again…" I asked the older man standing beside me.

"Francis called for dinner~" Antonio said with his signature smile.

"But why am _I _here?"

"'cause you are my _personal _secretary~"

"So, you want me to pour you _and _that fuck face wine with a smile plastered on my face, bastard"

"No lovi~. But you could give _me _a smile~"

"Why put pressure on '_me'_, jerk?"

"Hmm…"

That bastard ignoring my question. I'll show him, who he's messing with! I smirked at the devilish thoughts I was getting. Hehehehe. Naughty Lovino. You naughty boy…blush. Ahem! Now off to put the plan on run.

Antonio rang the door bell and some seconds later we were greeted by the fuck face. Woho! Now I can't control my legs~. SMACK! I hit the fucker direct at his chin which made him fell to the ground. That made me feel better~.

"Lovi~ what was that for~?" Antonio asked as his voice got darker.

I gulped hard "Aaa…..he was ta...taking a lot of time to open the fucking door so…so"

"So?"

"So, I…I thought that I would kick it open. I don't like it if someone makes _my boss_ wait" I said even thought it _killed _me!

"Ooh…lovi~! You are so cute! Que lindo~!"

Such a dumb bastard doesn't even realize that I joked on him. "Yeah…don't call me cute, bastard".

"But you are cute~"

"No! I'm not!"

"Ahem! Ahem! I hate to interrupt you two love birds but shouldn't we get inside now?" fuck face said as he got up and regained his senses. Well, he said something right for a change.

We entered the large mansion, even thought it was not as big as Antonio's it was still big.

We walked down the hallways and went past some rooms. But there was specific room which caught my eye. A mystery room which had a name plate on it and it read '_want to enter, hon?' _with a picture of two love birds doing…stuff, and a picture of Francis the fuck face who was grinning his stupid-idiotic grin. I will never look at that door again, let alone entering it.

After couple of minutes of walking, thought it felt like hours, we finally reached the room to where Francis had guided us. I shivered before even having a sneak peak inside, I was too scared to even think what was inside there….

"Hon? Lovino, won't you enter?" fuck face asked.

"Yeah bastard. I'm coming" I said as I took a sneak peak inside the room.

It was…_normal_. I mean _way_ too normal for Francis. We are in the wrong house perhaps?

My thoughts were interrupted by the tomato bastard "no, Lovino you would stay outside. I want to talk with Francis alone." He said to me in a deadly serious tone.

Fuck face sighed. He got the hint and didn't argue.

It is quiet rare for Antonio to call me by my _full_ name. I do prefer my _name_ instead of _lovi_ but it feels weird when he said _Lovino_ instead of his usual _lovi~_….why the hell am I even thinking about this of course I _don't _ want him to call me _lovi~_, such impure thoughts!

I walked out of the room _again_ and the fuck face called out to me and said "Lovino, you can roam around with Mathew and get us some drinks while we talk hon"

"Right Sir" a weirdly low voice came from behind me. Even thought the voice was quiet low for the fuck face to hear he still thanked him.

I and that other guy walked down the hall and outside to the garden. The garden was beautiful and kept clean. There were plenty of flowers, trees and some grape vines; the only thing that was missing was obviously _tomatoes._

Confused I asked "weren't we supposed to get those guys some drinks?"

"Yes. But they seemed to want to talk about something important, so I'd rather not disturb them" he replied. "What do you think they might be talking so important to keep Sir Antonio's lover out?

I paled enough to match my face with the colour of lilies in the garden; they were lilies, weren't they? "L….lover?"

"You and Sir Antonio…."

"No! Never ever! He's just a lazy ass ordering his subordinates around!"

"Ooh…I guess I've got a wrong idea then"

The guy looked quiet decent, well, except for that polar bear, or is it a panda, in his arms.

"How impolite of me. Hi, I'm Mathew Williams." He introduced himself and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lovino"

"Lovino…."

"I can't tell you my ser name, sorry"

"It's alright, everyone has their own secrets"

"So…" I was thinking hard on how to start a decent conversation when he suddenly asked.

"So, tell me why did you _actually_ kick Sir Francis earlier?"

My eyes widened "how did you know?"

"I was there the entire time" he smiled

"Huh? But I never saw you thought"

"Yeah. No one ever realizes that I'm there because my voice is very low and I don't stand out too much".

Not to mention that his voice is low than _very low_…

"…so you and fuckfa- I mean, Francis are…you know"

"Dating?" I nodded and he laughed. Good he doesn't mind me cursing that fuck face. "no. no. he's my cousin. He told that he needed a secretary, so I volunteered"

We walked around the garden for a few more minutes until Mathew finally burst the bomb. "You haven't answered my question, Lovino. Why did you hit Sir Francis?"

I tensed. This Canadian sure was calm but who knows that this might be the calm before the storm. I took the stormy road anyway. I Lovino will be walking alone in the storm to reach my goal…shut up Lovino! This no time to be dramatic! "He's a perverted asshole! Whenever I look at his face it makes me wanna stomp him to death! I hate him! I hate him! I HAATTEE HIM!" I said but literally screamed.

"Alright" he said with a smile and pulled my cheeks.

"What? That's it? No storm?"

"Huh?"

"A…nothing"

"I think we should get those drinks now"

"Fine" I smirked.

We walked the hallways until we reached a place which looked a lot like a small bar.

"Lovino get the bottle of Romanée Conti from that cupboard while I fetch some glasses"

"Si" when Mathew's head was busy searching for some glasses I looked for the wine which he had told me to get. After a bit of searching the fucking cupboard I finally found it _and _something besides the wine bottle which made me smirk.

After we set the bottle and glasses on a tray, we went down the hallway and back to the door that will lead us into the _normal_ room. The room where that fuck face and tomato bastard are in.

I knocked at the door until we were given permission to enter. I turned the handle of the door and opened it. Mathew who was carrying the tray followed me into the _normal_ room and set the tray on the table.

"Lovi~ pour me some wine too~" Antonio said as Mathew gave a glass of wine to Francis.

I smirked. _This is going to be fun. Hehehehe._

_..._

_SO THERE WAS THE THIRD CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I WOULD BE UPDATING MY CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK AND TWICE IF I WAS IN A GREAT MOOD._

_COMMENT GUYS!~_


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys. this chapter is written in antonio's pov. i hope you all like it.

CHAPTER 4

Ooh! Mi tomate is so adorable~ mi lovi is so cute~. I wonder why, seeing him smirk devilishly makes my heart flutter. My lovi pouring me wine is so cute. I can't wait to taste it~. But lovi should have some wine too, right?

"Lovi~ you can have the glass, I can pour myself another one"

Lovino gasped and sent a death glare towards me. He shook his head left to right in an uncontrollable manner. "No! Not at all, my _boss's _glass comes _first!"_

"No lovi, _you_ can have it"

"No!_ You boss!_"

"Oh lovi, please have it~" I said as I got up from the sofa and made my way towards him.

"No bastard, have it!"

"After you~" I took the glass from his hands and shoved it right into his mouth. "There you go. Was that anything to get frightened of? Now you just have to gulp it down."

"You bastard of a boss, what did you do!"

"I made you drink _your _wine. Ooh, you look like a beautiful tomato"

"You- I'm out of here!" he said and dashed out of the room.

"Oui? Lovers quarrel?" Francis whispered in my ears.

"Shut up Francis!" And I ran out after my secre-personal secretary.

Now, as I'm on my way toward mi tomate, let me tell you guys some important facts:

I'm not in _love _with Lovino.

I _like_ Lovino but _do not love _him.

I _love _Lovino but not like the _romantic kind of love._

Wait…did just say the same things in three different sentences?

As you all know that I'm an oblivious bastard, as lovi likes to say, I'm still kind of serious at times. But later I feel like laughing my guts out on how serious I can get. Let me show you an example.

Start the flashback!

FLACHBACK!

"Lovino I would like to talk with Francis alone"

"Ok"

After we entered the room. "hahahahahaha"

"Mon ami. What's wrong?"

"Nothing….hahaha….just lost a screw or two"

"I think you never had any screws to begin with, Antonio"

END OF THE FLASHBACK!

Alright guys come back to the present.

"Loviiiii!"

Man that guy's fast! I should hurry up. Ooh! There he is. "Lovi! Come back here! Stop I said stop!" damn it. I closed in the distance between us.

"I won't stop. Go away! I don't wanna talk to you _now_!" he shouted

"Why?"

"Shut up fucker, like I'll tell you. Ciao!"

"Wait! Don't speed up on me!" I shouted as I tried to gram his from the behind but did not succeed.

"Mister Lovino Romano Vargas, I order you to stop this very instance or else the consequences wont be very great for you!"

At this younger Italian stopped. He was shocked, probably even more than that, and froze refusing to make any eye contact with me.

"Dios mio. Thank god…you finally stopped." I said, still panting but the other guy was no better me.

After awhile when both of us had regained out breath did Lovino, finally, turn around to look at me. His expression was dizzy and a bit weird, even in those dizzy eyes I could see the rage, fury and anger. His cheeks were beet red and looked adorable.

He then finally spoke. "How did you know my _full_ name?" his voice shook with anger.

_Crap! I'm gonna be swallowed alive. _"I think that every boss should know about certain details concerning their _personal _secretaries"

"But that doesn't give you any right to dig up my personal information!"

"Of course I have the right. You think that I would let anyone and by anyone I mean any one, inside my house? As far as I know you could be a murderer, spy or…whatever! But now I know everything about you. Be grateful that I even let you be my personal secretary, let you live in my mansion knowing what you are!" I was panting again by the time I finished talking.

"You think you know every thing about me?"

"Yes"

"Then pray tell me what you _actually_ know"

Now my usual smile was back on my face. "Let's start with your family: - you have a younger brother named Feliciano who is three years younger than you besides that you both have the same birthdates, 17 march. You live with your father whose name is Romulus and he looks younger than his actual age. You lost you mother in a car accident at the age of five"

"Some part of it is correct. Next"

"You work for the Italian air force"

"You made that up, right?"

"Yup-no not at all. Since you came from the plane crash you have to be from the air force, right? And the information confirmed that."

"So you got all these information from the information from the internet."

"No! I have people working for me"

"Bas-"

"Lovi! Lovino! What happened?! Are you alright?!"

_Crap! Lovino just lost consciousness!_

"Hey…bastards stop screaming"

"Lovino, what happened?"

His eyes were half lidded, face was flushed and his breathing was ragged.

"I...spiked your drink..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you were ignoring me earlier" he said and his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"When did _I_ ignore _you_?"

"Earlier when you were putting so no required pressure on the word _me_"

"Well, I don't remember"

"Of course you don't, you tomato bastard of a boss!" he said but obnoxiously loud.

Now I was getting a bit worried, with what did my little secretary spiked the drink with.

"What did you spiked it with?"

"I…don't remember what the label said but it was….GHB or something…but it was just two or three drops so-"

"We need to get you to a doctor immediately then! Those are illegal drugs and are bad for your health!" I said worriedly.

"I told you I'm fine"

"No you didn't and you are so not fine! You are coming with me to the hospital, now!" I said and picked him up bridal style and made my way toward my car.

"Put me down bastard!"

"No"

And I literally threw him into the back seat of the car.

"wwaahhh!"

"Wha- stop crying!"

"Uuuwwaaahhh!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not a child you bastard!" and he continued crying until we finally reached the hospital.

***mean while at Francis's mansion***

"Sir Francis, Lovino dropped this when he dashed out of the room"

"Oui? This is the small (very small) bottle of my favourite soda. What was it doing with Lovino?"

"I don't know. But why does the label say _GHB_?"

"GHB was its earlier content but after it was all used up I started using it as a small bottle of my favourite soda so that I can carry it anywhere. Looks like Lovino wanted to *beep* and *beep* Antonio, hon?"

"I'm not sure about that but where are they?"

"I just got a call from Antonio saying that he's taking Lovino to the hospital because he consumed GHB, hon! Looks like out little Italian misunderstood our little soda as GHB. Honhonhon"

"And who's the culprit for that"

"…"


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys i just noticed that i have not added disclaimer in any of my chapters, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

CHAPTER V

"So…he didn't consume any GHB or any other drugs?"

"That's right Ms. Carriedo. Nothing to worry about"

"But what about his funny attitude? Normally he won't even let me get near him and now…he's clinging to me like a koala, literally"

"He's just drunk. He will be fine by tomorrow morning"

"But he drank only one glass of wine"

"Sir, he is an Italian"

"So?"

"Italians tend to get drunk very soon"

"Alright, if you say so" I said and stood up the chair I was sitting on. I paid the amount and left, with a certain Italian on my back.

I and Lovino reached the car, which we had _burrowed _from Francis. It was still sunny outside, considering we left Francis's place earlier than expected. _I will think on how to apologise to him later._ I will apologise to him for taking his car without asking.

"Oo~ Toniii~"

"Yes, mi loviii~" I replied in a mocking tone.

"hahahahaha"

"What?"

"Your face, it looks so stupid. Hahaha"

"Ok. Now get inside the car."

"Ok, _my_ Toni~"

_Oh my god! Who is this? This is not Lovino! "_Lovino, are you Lovino?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I'm Lovino, you silly boy" he said as he patted me on my head like I was, seriously, a silly little boy.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so"

"Then what should I do to make you believe me?"

"Hmm….kiss me"

"Shut up bastard! What makes you think that _I_ would kiss _you_?" he snapped and I sighed in relief.

"Ok. You are mi lovi" I then stepped on the gas and made our way towards the hotel I had booked for both of us.

….o0OO0o….

"Lovi... would you please stop fidgeting with my hair? I am driving" I asked but it came out more as a plea.

"Oh my god Toni! Your hair is soooo~ curly"

"Noticed?"

"They are so soft"

"…"

"So cute~ you are blushing. Should _I _call you _mi tomate?"_

"…" god this is so embarrassing.

"Your hair is so brown in colour, just like a chocolate. Does it smell like chocolate too?" he moved his face closer to mine and… started smelling my…hair.

"Lovi! Please, fucking stop it!"

"Your hair looks like a chocolate but it smells like tomatoes! I will harvest the tomatoes!"

"Wha-noooooo~! Ouch! Please Lovino, for god's sake, I am driving. Do not pull my hair again"

"I was not pulling them. I was harvesting them"

"Do not harvest…my hair"

"Ok"

My-my I don't wanna go _up_ so soon. After lovi violated my hair it the turn of my skin to get…

"Toni! Your skin is soooo~ tanned. It is so hot"

"You think that I am hot?"

"Not you stupid! Your skin. Its sun kissed. Hey Tonio, if sun kissed your skin why are there no burns?"

"I don't know"

"What? Impossible! I thought that you were a business man through and through"

"What does that have to do with my skin?"

"I don't know"

"Then why did you say?"

"What? Cant I even say a fucking melodramatic sentence?"

"LOVI! Just stop it"

"No~"

And this torture went on until we reached the hotel. I had booked two rooms, one for me and one for Lovino. Aren't I a good boss? We took our keys from the reception and made our way toward the rooms. First I made sure that Lovino was inside _his own room_ and _not mine_ because he was still clinging to me. After that was done I finally got into my room.

_Waah! Finally alone._

We didn't get to come here earlier because we were _forced _to go to Francis's home straight after arriving at the airport. We were forced that if we made Francis wait any longer he would spill my greatest secret to lovi, and I don't want that to happen. So we, at least I was, tired.

I changed my clothes and turned the television on. _Nothing good…._

*knock knock*

_Mama, I wanna be alone!_

I opened the door and found Lovino standing there.

"Toni~"

"Lovi!"

"Hahaha" by this time I got used to his _odd _behaviour.

"I am hungry"

"Fine, I am too. Let's get something to eat"

"Toni, you are so cool~"

_Just what was so cool in that?_ I sighed and both of us made our way towards one of the hotel's restaurants. Luckily this place has its kitchen open 24-7.

We got ourselves a seat. Lovino readjusted his chair's position so that he could sit right adjacent to me. _God help me~_

We then ordered our food. I ordered for some paella and Lovino ordered _paassttaa~!_

"Toni~ your hair is so curly"

"Hmm"

"They are so soft"

"…" all the waiters had their eyes locked on us.

"So cute~ you are blushing. Should _I _call_ you mi tomate?"_

"Please, lovi. People are fucking watching" but Lovino, in his current situation, was not in a mood to listen to my requests so… he carried on. And people if you are getting confused if you all have read this part then please don't be 'cause Lovino has FUCKING LOST IT and is repeating the same sentences over and over again.

"Your hair is so brown in colour, just like a chocolate. Does it smell like chocolate too?" and he started smelling my hair… again.

"Lovino…" I was on the verge of crying, now.

"Your hair looks like a chocolate but it smells like tomatoes! I will harvest the tomatoes!"

_Oh god! This is the worst part…_

"Oh shit! Oww!"

"Sir! Please keep your… a… pleasures and desires to yourselves or _your rooms_, since, we are not interested in them" a man came to our table and by the looks of it he was the manager. _Damn it! Even he was blushing!_

"Sorry" I apologised. "Lovino-"

"I get it. I get it"

Now he was sitting right opposite to me and was… rubbing my palm, well that is new. My palm was getting hot due to the friction.

"Your skin is so~ tanned. So~ hot"

"_I _can _feel_ it"

"Yeah? Its sun kissed. Hey Toni, if sun kissed your skin why are there no burns?"

"I don't know"

"What? Impossible! I thought that you were a business man through and through."

Now this was getting irritating and I banged my head on the table, not with a great force just enough to hear a slight *thump*.

"Toni~ your are supposed to say something after that line"

"_What does that have to do with my skin?"_

"I don't know"

"Then why did you say"

"What? Cant I even say a melodramatic sentence?"

"Lovi~! Please fucking stop it~"

"No~. But aren't you acting a bit strange?"

"The only one acting strange would be you"

"No~ you are… swearing a lot lately"

"What? You can go all _2p Lovino _on me, and I can't go all_ 2p Antonio_?" I said. By now the waiter had served us our food and I was enjoying my paella.

"Oo~. Dark Antonio, cool. You know what? Seeing you like this kind of turns me on~"

I chocked on my food with a shock expressing written all over my face. And, therefore, once again I became the prey of our _lovely 2p Lovino Romano Vargas._ I hope he gets better tomorrow.

….o0OO0o….

Now I lay here in my bed room all_ alone_. I am ready to sleep and go to my _deep dream of peace._ But fate had something else in the store for me 'cause I was disturbed by a *knock knock*.

_Mama! I wanna sleep!_

I went toward the door and opened it, of some obvious reasons I was not surprised to see lovi standing right there.

"Toni~" he then blushed. God that blush.

"Lovi~. What happened?"

"I missed you…"

"Eh?"

"I missed your skin and hair, I mean"

"So?"

"Bastard, let me in and I might consider telling you"

"Alright get in" I said and turned around just to have the koala-Lovino hop onto my back

"Toni~ gimme a piggy back ride, please~"

Jeeze_. _ I sighed and took him to _my room_ and _threw _him on the bed while I sat at the beds corner. "Now tell me, what happened?" wow I am going all father figure now.

"It was too cold in my room, so I came here" he smiled

HE FUCKNING SMILED! OH GOD! This person here in an impostor in Lovino's clothing.

"So, you want to use me as a…body warmer?" I asked and my cheeks heated up.

"Oh wow! Toni, you are so intelligent, so cool and so awesome. If you get it, let's sleep together"

_Together? "_Wait. Together as in side-by-side?"

"Yup"

"Side by side as in one-bed?"

"Come on Toni, you are the intelligent one! Of course in the same bed." And he took my arm and pulled me down onto the bed. Now we lay here, with Lovino stuck to me as a koala and me as a poor tree."

"Toni~ your hair is so~ curly"

My eyes went wide. _Man! This was gonna be a loooong night._

A/N: **hey guys! i hope you all like this chapter even thought it was kinda rushed. a bad news, my exams are starting soon and i wont be able to update weekly, so the updates will be random by the end of October.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am back and my exams are finally over. Now I can update like i used to!

...

CHAPTER VI

What the hell! Where am I? Ouch! My eyes hurt like bitch. What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is that the tomato-sucker made me drink his fucked/spiked up wine. God, remind me to kick him in his balls next time I lay my eyes on him. But before anything, where the hell am I? Don't tell me that my innocence was stolen away from me by the fuck-face or the tomato-bastard. Yuck! I could still feel my clothes on me so I doubt that was the case.

Ok! Now my eyes are all set and ready to look at the beaming sun… or a beaming smile. Wait. Are those dark circles around his eyes?

"Is my lovely-lovely-Lovi up?"

"What the hell bastard? What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed Lovi~? That is so very cute of you. Yesterday the time we spent together has pleased you so much that you started calling my bed as yours. You finally stared to _like_ your good 'ol boss, si? Waah! Lovi~ no need to throw the glass, throw the cushion if you must!"

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?"

"Nothing~"

"…"

Stupid-stronzo-fucked up-bastard always able to stop my curses just with his single smile.

"You want tea?" he asked. How very considerate of him.

"Nope you bastard. I would rather jump down a well than owe a favour to you, idiota"

"But you do"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Si"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I saved you from a plane crash"

"Never told you to"

"Helped you get a decent job"

"At _your_ fucked up place"

"I helped you sleep after last nights events"

"Why"

"Cause you were stuck to me like a koala"

"Bullshit. Impossible. Stop making things up, asshole."

"Well, _truth is all ways bitter"_

"Proof"

"The security camera"

"Nope"

"Lovi?"

"I am too lazy for that stuff. Bring the camera bastard here"

"You know I can't do that"

"I don't know"

He sighed.

"Fuck! I consumed GHB for god's sake"

"Did anyone ever told you that you are too gullible, back at your home I mean"

"Shut up stronzo. What do you mean gullible?"

"You did not consume any of that, Lovino. As for the meaning get a dictionary"

he told me every thing the fuck-face had told him about and how the hell did he ended up with those dark circles, hope he gets rid of them soon 'cause it reminds me of a certain someone. Antonio went to get his tea ready. I doubt that it is tea since all the tomato bastard drink's is related to tomatoes.

Fuck! Remind me to castrate the fuck-face the next time I see him. But right now I am just too lazy to even argue back to the tomato, I guess I'll let them pass. While my mind was playing the above thoughts, Antonio returned with his tea.

Silence took over and he returned with his tea. He started to drink it with an irritating slurping sound.

"Stop making that sound, bastard. It's irritating"

"Sorry, lovinito~"

He smiled. Oh, what a smile, dazzling just like the sun-wait. What the hell! He is such an air head. God knows how he managed to get his 'on the verge of bankruptcy' company to the top.

"Hey bastard. How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Oh, you can go back to your room if you wanted to. I am not forcing you to remain in my room so…"

Dense bastard. "By _here _I mean, how long am I going to live being your goddamn secre-_personal secretary?"_ at these words I saw guilt and sorrow in his pretty emerald eyes.

"Why? You can't be here with me, Lovino?" he tone had a sad ring to it.

So, did the tomato bastard really didn't want me to leave. Hah, now that is new. Normally every one prefers Feliciano-wait, Feli? Fuck! I need to get out of here, he needs me. I stared to get chills and the thoughts about whatever happening to Feli made it worse. Calm down, Lovino. Calm down and think.

"Lovi?"

I jolted awake from my stupor and gave him a death glare. "What?"

"I asked if you have a special someone waiting for you back at your home…"

"Yes. I have a fiancée" I admitted. What? I really do! But it wasn't my idea, it was arranged….due to certain circumstances. It's not like I like my so-called-fiancé.

"Oh"

In some cases like these I would have laughed at Antonio's expression, but not this time. He looked gloomy, no charm on his usual smiley face and not even a hint of it.

"What 'oh'?"

"Nothing. I guess we should get going. Francis would be here any minute to get us and we can't miss our flight. We need to get back to work"

"Anto-"

"Go, Lovino"

I just simply nodded and went to my room. My _own _room not Antonio's, damn it!

…...

Just where is that stupid Frenchee?! He said that the he would be here by 12pm and it is 1pm now! FUCKING 1PM! I bet he'd be molesting a beautiful woman (man?) and have forgotten about us already. But that isn't the case now, nope not at all. The problem is standing right next to me with a stern look. Gosh! He reminds me of a certain potato man. Fuck! We hadn't had a single conversation since _that_ time and this really started to piss me off. But I have my pride to keep, so I won't be the one to start the damn conversation.

We stood like that for another few more minutes until, oh god, finally _he _spoke.

"So…hi"

Wow. What a fucking-tastic way of starting a conversation.

"Hi"

"….what does _she _look like?"

"Excuse me. Who?"

"Your fiancé"

"Why that blooming interest, bastard?"

"Just tell me"

"Well, I have met him only a few time-"

"'him'. You just said 'him'. That means that your fiancé is a man"

"I never told that my fiancée is a woman in the first place. But don't get it wrong. I do not love him in any way. This was just decided by my family. Now don't interrupt me bastard"

"OK"

"He has white-ish hair, kinda pale skin….that's it"

"That's it? You don't even know about your own fiancé!"

"I don't even wanna know! I don't like him at all!"

And the silence took over again.

…...

"So where is Mathew?" I asked in the car. The fuck-face was driving while Antonio sat at the near by passenger seat. The asshole had reached the hotel about five minutes after I and Antonio's _conversation_ and blamed the traffic. Antonio's mood has been lifted from a gloomy one to a _little_ happier one after meeting up with his _friend. _The way to the airport was a long one and the forests on the way made our journey even boring, but it was better than the loud noise of the city.

"He is coming in the other car, which you guys had _borrowed _from us, honhonhon"

"Lovino" Antonio spoke up.

"What?"

"I…I called your family-"

"Wait. You did what?!" fear struck me like a lightning bolt. I wasn't expecting that. He is sending me back to the place I never wanted to return to.

"I called your _family_ and they'll be coming to pick you up. So, once we reach Spain they will come to get you at you'll be free-"

Before the bastard could even complete or let me argue back, the fuck-face lost all the control on the car causing it to slide down towards a big tree. But, luckily, the stopped before it could clash.

"What the hell fucker! Can't you even drive? Stupid asshole!"

"Lovino, language" Antonio said.

"Shut up! He almost got us killed!"

"Sorry, Mon amis. But something was shot down at the car wheel which caused the car to slide" Francis replied.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I kicked the car's wheel. Then suddenly a gun shot was heard. Luckily the shot had missed Francis and landed at the car due to which one of the windows shattered. Each of us was staring eyes wide at the shattered pieces of the glass.

"Francis, get to Antonio's side of the car. NOW!" I screamed at him as he was still stood dumbstruck. And I followed him. Fuck! Many more rounds of bullets were fired. Just how many people were sent to capture us, to capture _me?_

"Mon is this happening?"

"Don't worry, we will be fine mi amigo" Antonio tried to comfort his friend.

Then out of sudden realization, I opened the door of the car and grabbed my bag which was comfortably seated with no tension at all while we were being shot at.

"Lovino, what are you doing?"

"Just wait bastard" I opened my bad and searched for that one thing. When I finally found it and pulled it out, Antonio and Francis were staring at me as though I grew a third eye. They stared at me then back the gun in my hand. Yes, I had a gun.

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" they both said in union.

"No time for talking" I replied and stood up. *shot* *shot* one down. There are only… one, two, three…. Five people there. Good I brought along some extra ammo along with me.

*shot* *shot*. It went on and on.

After a while of shooting and killing of all the opponents I returned back to the car. The both were silent. "It's fine now." I said.

Shocked, both stared at me with wide eyes. Antonio's eyes were dark with sadness while Francis looked relieved, now that it is over.

"Yeah, but how will we get to the airport? The car is all ruined" the fuck-face said but Antonio stayed silent.

"Hey guys. What happened here?" a voice which I slightly recognize spoke from behind. Mathew stood there leaning at the car in a cool fashion.

"Mattie! Good that you are here." Francis said.

We took our stuff from the ruined car and placed it in the other one. But… we had to explain everything to the Canadian. Francis was the one who did all the talking while I and Antonio remained silent. Luckily, no one asked me about the gun or the perfect aim, but I doubt that this will go on until I am here. I already have started getting the feeling that I am out of _luck._


End file.
